


The Death Of Fernand

by god-damn-it-Gerome (Just_East)



Series: Big Gay High School AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/god-damn-it-Gerome
Summary: He was immediately attracted, but he was a goner when the man took off his helmet.He was dead when the man smirked at him.Fernand was frozen.Clive was the first to notice."Oh Gods, no."





	The Death Of Fernand

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment in the series.
> 
> Fernand is the thirstiest hoe.

When Fernand had first seen him, he had noticed the breadth of his shoulders and the grace in his movements.

He was immediately attracted, but he was a goner when the man took off his helmet.

He was _dead_ when the man smirked at him.

Fernand was frozen.

Clive was the first to notice.

"Oh Gods, no." Clive said as he came up beside Fernand, following his eyes to the brunette who had started walking away.

"Fernand, please. Just focus on the game? For now??" Clive pleaded, gripping Fernand's shoulder.

Fernand was still staring at the man's ass.

Oh no.

Fernand shook his head a couple times before looking over at Clive.

"Sure." Fernand said, not really having heard the exact words Clive said, but knowing what he meant.

Clive sighed and put his helmet back on and got into formation.

Fernand sighed, not having taken his own helmet off at all, and slid to his spot at Clive's side.

When the whistle blew, he was beyond surprised when he barely had a chance to breathe before someone slammed him into the ground.

He looked up, directly into dark brown eyes and a smug smirk.

Oh gods _no_.

Fernand expected the man to let him up, but when he tried to move, he was held down firmly.

Fernand felt his face heat up as his body began to react.

"My name's Berkut." The man said out of seemingly nowhere.

Fernand breathed, eyes wide.

Berkut's gaze traveled down, and Fernand was frozen.

"Interested in something?" Berkut's voice was smooth and deep and mocking.

And Fernand was going to die. Right here. On the football field. With people watching and Clive nearby.

But then Berkut's weight was gone.

Fernnd blinked up, and turned his head to watch the man leave.

"Are you alright, Fernand?" It was Lukas.

Fernand startled, he sat up quickly, ignoring the hand Lukas offered and getting up on his own.

Lukas didn't seem offended, but Fernand could see Forsyth frowning at him from a few feet away.

"What do _you_ want?" He spat at Forsyth before pulling off his helmet and stalking away to the benches to set it down.

Luckily it was half time.

Fernand needed to get away.

He left the field, and intended to go into the school and find a quiet bathroom to either cry or jerk off in.

The trail that led from the field to the rival school was oddly quiet and tall trees surrounded it.

It was narrower than he thought it should be and he was walking maybe a little too close to the trees.

One moment he heard a stick break in the forest, next thing he knew he was pushed against a tree out of sight of the trail.

He gasped and his first instinct was to fight back, but he found that his struggling was futile against the warm wall of muscle.

"Don't fight me." It was Berkut's voice, and Fernand's breath caught in his throat.

He stopped fighting, still breathing heavily.

"What are-" Fernand started, but he was cut off when two of Berkut's fingers slid into his mouth.

They tasted a bit like grass and dirt, but their weight against his tongue, forcing his mouth open made him moan softly.

"What was that?" Berkut asked, the mocking still in his tone.

Fernand fell for the bait, trying to speak around the man's fingers before he realized.

His face grew warm.

"What is it, pet?" Berkut asked, leaning in closer even as his fingers pushed down on Fernand's tongue.

Fernand thought he might faint.

Pet?

Berkut laughed and pushed his knee against Fernand's crotch.

He was embarrassingly hard, and he wanted so desperately for some more skin to skin contact.

Berkut hummed softly, and Fernand couldn't help the way he whimpered.

"I bet I could make you come like this." Berkut said in a considering tone.

Then he began to grind his thigh against Fernand's erection.

Fernand almost choked, moaning around Berkut's fingers. He felt the way saliva had begun to fill his mouth, and he prayed that it wouldn't make him drool.

If he drooled all over this extremely attractive man's hand and arm, he might as well be dead.

"What do you say?" Berkut asked, clearly not expecting an answer since he didn't remove his fingers. "Do you want to come for me like this, pet?"

Fernand couldn't help his moan, couldn't help the way his hips began to jerk against Berkut's thigh. It was strong and firm and Fernand thought he might be in love.

Maybe that was the impending orgasm talking.

As if sensing that Fernand was close, Berkut pushed his fingers in deeper.

And yes, Fernand might as well be dead because it caused him to choke and he felt the way the saliva spilled down his chin.

He couldn't look at Berkut, consumed by mortification.

"Look at me." Berkut demanded, his other hand slamming into the tree next to Fernand's head.

Fernand's gaze snapped to Berkut as the man's knee ground in just this side of painful.

The combination of the rough stimulation to his hard cock, the way Berkut's fingers seemed to be trying to fuck deep into his throat, and the eye contact, was too much.

He felt his eyes roll back and shut as he shuddered violently with his orgasm.

He had come in his pants like he had no self control.

Berkut's fingers pulled out of his mouth, and he panted freely.

Then Berkut's lips were on his ear. "You'll keep your eyes on me as you soil yourself. I won't accept anything less next time."

Fernand felt his heart seize up and his breathing stuttered.

"Until next time, pet." The Berkut was gone and Fernand was slipping down the tree.

Maybe Clive would one day find his corpse.


End file.
